What Christmas Means To Me
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: A Christmas Day with you, Kendall, and your family


**A/N Yup, I'm back with yet another Christmas one-shot. Not to much to say here but this idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone until it was typed up. So yeah :)**

Someone jumping on the bed jars you awake. "Mommy, Daddy, it's Christmas", Andrea yells. "Yeah, wake up!", Andea's five year old twin sister Aleea chimes in. You groan as your head repeatedly bounces on and off the pillow in time with their jumps, not anywhere near ready to get up yet. You and your husband Kendall stayed up late last night wrapping last minute presents, and then per your family tradition, Kendall snuck into his Santa suit to arrange the gifts under the tree. He found out Santa isn't real when he was eight; he had stumbled upon his own parents placing gifts under the Christmas tree and he's been paranoid about your daughters believing in all the magic of Christmas and Santa at least until they're eighteen he says. You know that it isn't possible, but you don't say anything to your husband of six years, he'll figure it out sooner or later on his own. Even for their first Christmas, when Andrea and Aleea were only five months old, Kendall dressed in that Santa suit to slide presents under the tree. You knew it was pointless, but on the flip side it was pretty cute, and every year you can't help but to laugh when you hear him do his best rendition of a hearty "HO HO HO".

Once everything was neatly in place and the stockings were stuffed, Kendall managed to get you under the mistletoe hanging in the doorway with a mischievious smirk, and it was all history from there. Even after being together for seven years, his kisses ignite a fire as if it's the first time, and before you knew it you were making love under the Christmas tree. After that, he jingled the bells and with a last "HO HO HO", Kendall slipped to the laundry room to change back into his pajamas. Finally at three a.m. the two of you went up to bed, and now you've only had three hours of sleep.

Amidst your hyped up daughters talking a mile a minute with phrases like, "I wonder if Santa came", "I hope there's lots of presents", "I wished for a pony", and "I love Christmas", Kendall pulls you to him by your waist and smiles against your neck before nuzzling it.

"Merry Christmas baby", he says in your ear. "I guess it's time to get up." You nod and snuggle into him but he moves away and you feel him get out of the bed.

"Daddy's gonna go get the video camera, then we'll make mommy get up", your husband addresses the endless chattering little girls. You're awake now, but you just smile and keep your eyes clsoed, listening as they whisper things back and forth to eachother, scheming up ways to wake you up while Kendall runs to the closet to get out the camcorder. There are lots of giggles, even from Kendall when you hear them talking about the 'tickle monsters' and you know this is the plan they've settled on. Not letting on that you've been listening to them, you wait until you feel their little bodies climb back up onto the bed, then you quickly sit up and yell "BOO!" The girls scream and jump, but Kendall doesn't, because he knows you that well.

Andrea takes your hand and Aleea takes her daddy's, and the four of you walk down the stairs together. You're not even to the foot of the steps when you hear gasping and squeals and more adorable sentences only to be heard from innocent children.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I love you Santa"

"We must have been really good this year".

You feel pride and joy as you wrap your arm around Kendall's waist while the both of you watch your children looking over the wrapped gifts and a few unwrapped things with wide eyes and beaming smiles. Gifts in all sorts of shapes and sizes are neatly placed under the tree, and there's two big brown teddy bears and one pink and one purple matching tricycles next to the tree, each with a bow on top.

"Can we open them now?", Andrea says, both of them bouncing on the balls of their feet with excitement.

"Yup, go ahead", you tell them, then start handing out packages to each one of them according to the name tags on them, while Kendall continues videotaping.

Heaps of torn wrapping paper, tape, bows, and ribbons litter the floor until only one thing remains under the tree. As for another Knight family tradition, you all stay in your pajamas until dinner, and usually you and Kendall wait until after your special christmas breakfast of cinnamon toast crunch, sausage, hot cocoa, and coffee to exchange your gifts to eachother, but you've been dying with anitcipation for Kendall to open the new acoustic guitar you got him. He had talked about it on several occasions, it's older and used but in great condition, and somehow ended up in the music store he frequents. The hefty price tag always held him back from buying it, though. Not that you have to pinch pennies or anything, but since having kids you and Kendall have slowed down on impulse shopping and gotten more frugal. Well it's Christmas, he wanted it, and you certainly could afford it, so why not right?

"Open yours baby", you tell him.

"But we usually wait-"

You're already on your knees sliding the giant box across the floor to him. "Just open it now". You love Christmas and always have, especially now that you have a family. You watch him unwrap it, and once it's revealed and the guitar case is open, Kendall just stares at it as if he can't believe it. You hold your breath as you wait for him to say something, and finally he turns to you with wonder and awe decorating his face.

"Baby, you shouldn't have."

You wave your hand as if it's no big deal. "Take it out. Give it a try", you urge him, knowing his fingers are probably itching to play it. This is all he needs to hear. Kendall pulls it out and skims his hand over the flat top and the strings. Next, he holds down some strings over the fret board with the tips of his fingers and strums them, but even you who knows nothing about music know that it's out of tune. Kendall puts it down on the couch, wraps his arms around your waist and swings you around.

"Thank you so much, you are amazing." Kendall then sets you down onto your feet. "Now it's your turn to open yours."

"Kendall, no", you say. You have the best husband and the most adorable little girls anyone could ask for, and most of the time you get what you want so Christmas to you is about your children and husband.

"I know you say every year that you already have everything that you could ever want, but you know I always get you something anyway."

You take his hands in yours. "Can we wait until after breakfast? I really need coffee and pretty soon the girls are gonna be screaming for breakfast. Besides, I wouldn't be so tired if you didn't keep up so late."

"Only because you asked so nicely", Kendall tells you with a wink, and those dimples appearing in his cheeks still make your knees weak.

"I love you", you tell him and kiss his cheek before running off into the kitchen. You hum merrily to yourself, revelling in how lucky you are to have this family as you cook and sip your coffee. You hear the girls asking their daddy to play some Christmas songs, which he happily obliges. Those little girls have him wrapped around their pinky fingers. You listen as Kendall sings _Frosty The Snowman, Jingle Bells, _and lastly _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_. No sooner than he's finished do you hear him being bombarded with questions.

"Can you set this up?"

"Can you open this daddy?"

"I need batteries."

"How does this thing work?"

A while later after everyone has a full belly, you return to the living room with a trash bag to clean up the mess and you can't help but to laugh at the chaos that lays before you. To sum it up, it looks as if a hurricane blew Toys R Us into your house. You heart swells as you watch your little girls playing excitedly with all their new stuff, as Kendall strums his guitar. When he notices you, his eyes light up and you watch as he runs to the mantel and scurries back to you with a rather large envelope in his hand. "For you Mrs. Knight", he hands it to you and you take a seat on the arm of the couch to open it.

Inside you find four airline tickets to Hawaii along with hotel reservations, all with tomorrow's date on it. You gasp, knowing that Kendall didn't scrimp on this. "Kendall!", you exclaim.

He looks sheepishly at you while he shrugs. "I told you the first night we ever met that I would take you to Hawaii sometime. Well I meant it, and your sometime is tomorrow, sweetheart. I know you were always paranoid about taking the girls travelling, but they're going to start school in the fall. I think they're plenty old enough now to go."

Your eyes well up with hot tears and you fight to swallow the lump in your throat. No words come to mind, and all you can do is press your head into your husband's chest, grateful to be so lucky. This is what Christmas means to you; spending the day surrounded by the ones you love.


End file.
